Bark momo! Bark!
by LynLan24
Summary: After drinking Inui's latest juice, momo didn't expect the result to be like that... Now its a doggy dog world for him. Can the regulars turn him back? Puppy momo. Seiagku regularsxPuppy Momo. I don't own POT...


~ Chapter 1 ~

Momo stared grimly at the cup being offered to him by his inui-senpai.

"Do I really need to drink that?" he asked warily.

Inui adjusted his glasses before answering "yes, you're the last one to reach the finish line which means you're the loser therefore, you need to drink this" inui gave him that creepy smile and push the cup closer to momo.

Momo is afraid to drink his senpai's latest drink, who knows what might happen to him if he drink that stuff.

"what's the matter momo-chi? scared of a little juice?" eiji teased.

The amethyst eyed boy glared at his redheaded senpai.  
>"Of course not eiji-senpai!"<p>

Then momo took the cup from inui's hand and gulped all its contents.

"huh?" momo stared at the now empty cup "it didn't taste bad and I'm still alive"

"What?" inui gaped "it didn't taste bad?"

Momo nodded.  
>"it actually tasted like a normal juice" he added.<p>

Inui began to scribble on his notebook.  
>"that's not suitable to be used as a punishment" he muttered then close his notebook.<p>

"okay everyone start the practice" Tezuka announced.

"yes buchou"

Momo and eiji go to the clubroom first before practicing with the others.

"you didn't get sick after drinking inui's poisonous juice?" eiji asked.

"wierd but yes, I didn't feel sick after drinking that stuff"

"maybe inui mixed it with the wrong ingredients" eiji said with a grin.

"Ugh, I don't even wanna know what's in that juice" momo shuddered.

Eiji took his tennis bag and twist the doorknob of the clubroom.

"see ya at the courts momo-chi" eiji said.

"sure eiji-senpai"

Then the door closed leaving momo alone in the clubroom.

Momo grabbed his tennis bag as well and was about to walk out the clubroom when he felt his stomach churn.

"What the hell!" he gasped as he cluth his stomach.

"Where's momoshiro?" Tezuka asked eiji.

"eh? momo-chi's still not coming out in the clubroom?"

"he's still in the clubroom? what's he taking so long?"

"don't worry tezuka, I'll get momo-chi" eiji was about to walk towards the clubroom again when tezuka gestured for him to stop.

"No, proceed to court D with oishi I'll get momoshiro" tezuka said then walk towards the clubroom.

"Momoshiro!" tezuka called.

He could hear something but couldn't hear clearly. It's sounded like a puppy sobbing or whining.

"momoshiro?"

'Buchou!'  
>"Woof!"<p>

"huh?" tezuka walk inside the clubroom and saw a black labrador puppy wagging its tail and barking happily at him.

'Help me buchou!'  
>"Woof! Woof!"<p>

Tezuka stared stoically at the cute little puppy.

"woof!" it tried to stand up with only two feet and with its tongue sticking out in a cute manner.

"did momoshiro bring a pet in here?"

'Buchou! I am momoshiro!'  
>"Woof! Woof! Woof!"<p>

"I'm sorry but you need to get out of here" tezuka tried to grab the black puppy but it dodge his attempt.

"Woof! Woof!"

Then the puppy ran to momo's tennis bag and open the zipper with his teeth then took a piece of paper and a pen from the bag.

"What the-" Tezuka watched dumbfounded as the puppy messyly scribble something on the paper with his mouth on the pen.

Tezuka peered at what the puppy scribbled.

'Buchou! It's me, Momoshiro!' He read.

Tezuka stared at the puppy "Momoshiro?"

"Woof!"

"How?"

The puppy began to scribble again.

'Inui-senpai's new juice'

"are you sure?"

"Woof!"

"Oh no"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"regulars, tezuka asked us to meet him in the clubroom" Oishi announced.

"huh? why?" eiji asked.

"did something bad happen?" taka asked as well.

"I don't know, that's why we need to meet tezuka there?"

So the regulars went inside the clubroom.

"Did something bad happen tezuka?" taka asked when he walk inside the clubroom.

"yes, this" tezuka pointed at the black labrador puppy that's biting his shoes.

'I can't help biting buchou's shoes, must be my dog instinc' Momo thought.

"Aw... it's cute" eiji cooed.

"is that your puppy tezuka?" oishi asked with a smile.

"What's wrong with the puppy?" inui asked.

Tezuka grabbed the cute little puppy and carry it like a little baby(Imagine the cuteness! Kunimitsu-kun carrying a puppy... Yay!)

"this is momoshiro" he said as if its the most normal thing to say.

"What?"

Oishi touched his captain's forehead.  
>"are you sick tezuka?"<p>

Tezuka put momo down.  
>"show them momoshiro" he ordered.<p>

The puppy barked enthusiastically then scribble something on the paper again.

"I really am momoshiro, senpai-tachi" kaidoh read.

Then the puppy scribbled something again.  
>"You look like an idiot mamushi" kaidoh read again then gave the puppy a glare.<br>"What did you say?"  
>He grab the puppy and the puppy growled menacingly at him.<p>

"Maa... Maa... Kaidoh please put the puppy down" oishi tried to calm the bandana wearing boy.

"This is momoshiro! I'll kick this little bastard!" kaidoh screamed as he shake the poor puppy.

"Nya! Kaidoh! You're going to kill the puppy!"

"Stop that kaidoh!"

"kaidoh, stop that or run 50 laps" tezuka threatened then grab momo the puppy from kaidoh's clutches.

"y-yes buchou" kaidoh hissed then gave a glare to the puppy who snuggled into his buchou's arms.

Momo grinned smugly at kaidoh but because he's currently a puppy, his grin wasn't obvious.

"how did that happen?" taka asked.

"Inui's juice" tezuka replied.

Everyone stared at inui.

"Inui you better fix this!" eiji said.

"so my latest juice has a negative effect to the drinker" Inui took out his notebook then began to scribble.

"can you make the antedote?" oishi asked worriedly.

"I'll try" was inui's answer.

"we're counting on you inui!" taka said.

"Woof!"

"I'm going then"

"where?"

"to the laboratory, I'm going to make an antedote for momoshiro" inui said before leaving the clubroom.

"What now?" oishi turned to look at his teammates.

"we need to hide momo-chi"

"tezuka, you must keep momoshiro" fuji suggested.

"Why me?" tezuka asked with his stern tone.

"because I can't keep a pet to our house" fuji replied.

"me too nya, I can't keep a pet to our house"

"um... my mom's allergic to dogs" oishi said.

"I don't want that little bastard in my house!" kaidoh glared at the puppy.

"My father don't like pet animals in our house" taka said.

"I already have a cat" ryoma shrugged.

Tezuka stared at his teammates stoically.

"Do you expect me to keep him?" he asked monotonously.

They all nodded.

Tezuka sighed.

"fine"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aw... I miss my dog...

I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 1.

Please review... Reviews makes me happy and triggered to write more.


End file.
